Everything's Not Lost
by Mio-Miu
Summary: While Edward and Carlisle are hunting, they cross paths with a young vampire who remembers nothing of her life except pain and a single memory of her mother. Who is she? How did she get there? And why is she there?


**Author's Note: **Welcome, readers, to the first installment of my new story, You Found Me. This story is mainly based of the aspects of friendship, family love, and growth, with some romance around canon couples. I hope you find this first chapter to your liking. Please enjoy your reading and don't forget to leave a review 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Twilight Series or Stephenie Meyer. This fan fiction is merely for my enjoyment, and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

You Found Me

Chapter One

Adrenaline racing through his empty veins, excitement clouding his mind, thirst controlling his actions. With each pound on the ground, he advanced on the creature quickly. This was a part of his lifestyle, his family. This was the game. He didn't blink, didn't breath, and didn't speak. Not a single sound came from him. He was the perfect predator and right now, this deer was his prey. With one last final jump, he attacked, aiming perfectly.

_It was an easy kill_, Edward thought.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind, but he failed to remove his mouth from the graceful neck of the dead deer. With a few more gulps, he had his fill, and with slight disgust, hunger no longer controlling his mind, he pushed the dead animal far from him. He left out a sigh, and wiped the blood that had dripped down his chin away with his hand.

Fully clean, he looked up to his father, his creator.

"Are you finished, Edward?" Carlisle Cullen asked.

"Yes." Edward answered, ignoring his thoughts that bit at his mind, calling him a monster.

"Good." Carlisle replied, "Shall we head back?"

Edward nodded his head, than stepped aside, letting Carlisle lead the way. He trudged behind his father, blocking all thoughts. This was his only time to be free of mind, to be blank. He knew as soon as they got closer to the town, thoughts of others would instantly fill his mind, not allowing him to even hear his own thoughts. Without the thoughts of anyone else blocking his mind, he freely thought of his plans for tonight.

_Bella_, Edward whispered in his mind.

He couldn't wait to see her, having been away from her all day. His love, his angel, his mate, his life. He couldn't help but think of the recent period of his life when he his angel had not been present. Such a dark, melancholy time of his life. He had never felt lonelier in his life before, and the moment in Italy when he had held her for the first time in months after not seeing her, he knew he would never leave again. He knew he was a danger for her, but he couldn't stay away. He was far too selfish to even think of leaving her again.

Failing to notice Carlisle stop, he bumped straight into the blonde vampire, letting out a sound of surprise.

"Carlisle, what?" He began, but was quickly hushed.

"Do you smell that?" Carlisle said, ears perked up on alert and eyes wide.

Edward smelt the air around them, smelling the trees, the dirt, the animals, until he caught the smell of something unusual, something that didn't belong…vampire.

"Who…?" He trailed off.

"It's not one of us." Carlisle whispered, talking about the Cullen family, "I know it isn't."

Edward agreed. Vampires all technically smelt the same, but the Cullen family was far more human than any other vampire. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all wore perfume with a distinct smell, and Jasper and Emmett smelt of their shampoo. This smell was different. It was sweet, gingery like cinnamon, mixed with the smell of dirt and dried blood. The two vampires crept forward, careful to be as quiet as they possible could. They both feared the other vampire had heard them; however, they were prepared to fight. This was their territory.

"Is that human blood?" Carlisle asked, trusting Edward's sense of smell over his own.

"No." Edward said, "Animal."

They continued to creep through the trees and bushes, remaining out of sight, until they were close enough to fully smell the vampire. Edward smiled, proud out his sense of smell. Whoever it was, definitely smelt of cinnamon. They both sensed the presences of the vampire beyond the bush they hid behind. Carlisle held up his hands, signaling to Edward.

Edward closing watched his fingers fall until one was held up. As soon as Carlisle's last finger slipped down, he pounced along with his father, out of the bush. They both dived forward and landed in a crouch, ready to attack if need be a fight. When the vampire didn't attack, they both stood, finally taking in the sight of the other vampire.

It was a young girl. She looked to be not even close to the age of twelve. She was frozen in spot, her saucer eyes wide with fright and innocence. They were a warm gold color, the same as Edward's and Carlisle's. She held a small, dead, squirrel in her hands, blood pouring from the neck were Edward assumed she had bitten. She quickly dropped it to the floor beside her knees.

All was silent.

Carlisle finally recovered from the surprise of seeing the small girl and cleared his throat.

"Hello." He said, not quite knowing what else to say. If Edward still hadn't been in shock, he probably would have laugh at the pathetic try of starting a conversation.

The girl remained silent.

Carlisle started again, "Um, I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my son Edward. May I ask your name?"

She sat still, until she finally opened her mouth and spoke, "Annabel."

"Annabel." Carlisle repeated, then smiled, "May I ask how old you are, Anna?"

He shortened her name.

"I…" She started, but stopped, "I don't know."

Carlisle looked surprised, "How long have you been a…"

"I don't know." She said, her voice hardly louder that a whisper.

"How old were you before you were bitten?" Edward asked, finally snapping out of his shock.

"Ten." She said, pulling on the hem of her ripped shirt.

Both Edward and Carlisle frowned. What kind of monster would change a ten year-old into a vampire?

"Are you alone?" Carlisle asked, regaining his composure, "Who changed you?"

She pulled her eyebrows together, thinking, "I-I don't know…"

Edward thought her answers were a little suspicious and prodded her mind. He was surprised to find it blank, besides the current thoughts zooming through her mind which consisted of images of himself and Carlisle. She had no memories other than hunting the squirrel and this conversation. He frowned even further. Who was this girl? She was so young, so innocent, and so angelic. Who would even think of turning her?

She was now forever stuck at the age of ten.

"Anna, why don't you come with us?" Carlisle said, concern laced through his voice. He looked towards Edward for some insight on her mind, but Edward just shrugged his shoulders. He sighed and held out a hand to the young girl. She looked up at him with wide, gold eyes, and hesitantly placed her small hand in his. He pulled her up gently. Once she was standing they were able to see how small she truly was, probably only four' six or seven.

Annabel hugged herself around the waist, holding herself together as she followed Carlisle to the Cullen home. Edward trailed behind them, still trying to get something from her mind, some sort of memory to distinguish this small girl was. He studied her closely. Noting her silky pale skin which matched his skin, and her long, curled hair that was a mixed color of red, brown, and blonde.

"May I ask where you came from, Anna?" Carlisle asked, still maintaining his polite questioning.

"I don't know." She answered again, "I-I just woke up here."

"Do you think she was just recently changed?" Carlisle asked, so fast Annabel failed to hear.

Edward answered back just as quick, "But then why aren't her eyes red?"

Carlisle sighed, not knowing how to explain what was happening.

"Do you remember _anything_ Anna?" He asked.

The small girl grimaced and nodded her head. Edward finally got a memory of something. Her mind was instantly filled with memories of pain and Edward got glimpses of two vampires, a male and a female, both with black hair. He saw images of a dark, stone room, with chains on the wall and a window with bars on it. However, just as quick as they entered her mind, the memories were gone.

"I remember a castle." She said softly, "I-I can't remember anything else…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Anna." Carlisle said, "I'm just concerned over why you can't remember anything."

As soon as he finished his sentence the beautiful, huge, white house appeared, as well the Cullen family, all lined up, all looking ready to fight. Carlisle was surprised. What had happened here while they were gone? He looked towards Esme for an answer, but she was looking at Alice, so he switched his view to follow hers.

Annabel squinted in fear and tried to back up, only managing to run into Edward. She whipped around, her eyes large with fright as she tried to move around him to get away. He quickly grabbed onto her small arms, trying not to hurt her. She moved frantically around, wiggling in his grasp. She thought they had brought her here to hurt her like the other vampires, Edward managed to figure out from her thoughts.

"Anna!" He said, "Anna! Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. They're not going to hurt you. Don't worry. We're just here to help. Relax."

She still fought against him, various memories running through her mind so impossibly fast Edward couldn't grasp hold of one. Edward struggled to keep her under control without hurting her.

"Carlisle," He cried out, "Help."

But Carlisle was at lost of what to do, so he looked towards Jasper, his other son who could manipulate emotions. Jasper nodded at him, knowing what his look meant, and focused on controlling the many emotions that rushed through the young girl.

Soon enough she calmed down and went limp in Edward's arms, exhausted from her struggling. He lifted her up and balanced her weight evenly in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Carlisle said, "We didn't mean to scare you."

The little girl briefly nodded, too tired to speak.

"Anna?" Esme whispered the girl's name. The tiny girl perked up at the soft, gentle voice of the woman and Edward briefly heard in her thoughts a memory of her mother singing her to sleep.

"Her name's Annabel." Carlisle said, "She's ten years old."

Esme gasped, as well as Rosalie.

"She's just a child." Rosalie whispered harshly, angered. Esme understood her anger. Out of all the Cullens, she and Rosalie had always longed for a child, someone to be protective over and to love. So seeing this young girl who was now forever stuck at this tender age, did anger them. She deserved to grow up, find love, have her own children, and then die happy, but somebody had ripped that away from her.

"Annabel." Esme whispered again, loving the name and beginning to love the girl who was attached to it, "Annabel, I'm Esme."

"Esme," Annabel whispered from Edward's arms, "You remind me of my Mama."

Esme's face fell sad and she choked back a cry. What kind of monster would rip apart this little girl from her mom?

"Where is your Mom, Anna?" Esme asked gently, using the nickname Edward and Carlisle had been using for her.

"They killed her." She moaned, burying her face in Edward's arm. The Cullens gasped in horror.

"Who killed her honey?" Esme asked, walking closer to the little girl.

"The people who set me on fire and made me drink blood." She said.

"Fire?" Carlisle mouthed to Edward.

"She's talking about the change." Edward answered.

"Who honey?" Esme asked, now close enough to gently touch the girl's arm.

The girl looked up at Esme, her eyes wide with terror and panic.

"I-I can't remember." She panicked, "Why can't I remember?"

**A/N: So that completes the first chapter of Everything's Not Lost. I hope you enjoy your reading. Don't forget to leave some reviews! I would love to hear what you think ******


End file.
